pokemon Tale pt1
by Venya1Aven
Summary: Young Tera on a adventure to have more friends!


Do you know someone named professor lafe? Well he's my friend. my father and him never got along but my mother gets along with him. She tends to get along with everyone. The only reason my father will tolerate pokemon is because my mother was once a trainer. she still has one of her pokemon whom i love very much as well. A large arcanine. he's not always allowed in the house since he can barely fit. I'm still able to ride him at my 12 year old self. I should have gotten a pokemon by now but father keeps saying no. I'm amazed mother has gone along with it. till today.

"honey?" its early in the morning. sun isn't even up yet. "honey wake up come on. We have to go."

"mmm mom?" I say yawning and stretching my arms.

"you need to get dressed honey and hurry up."

"mom whats going on?"

"its a surprise." she winks at me grabbing my clothes and gently putting them into my favorite backpack. I get dressed ready for travel just in case. a fire color shirt with a arcanine fire paw on it along with a black vest. jeans and my tennis shoes as well. "Grab your belt too honey, the one I gave yah."

"o-oh okay mom." I say in a quiet voice. We start to walk out in the dark. She has her flashlight out along with arcanine with us for protection. We get to professor Lafe's house and that's when I realize what is happening. Like my mother, i'm going to be a pokemon trainer.

We get inside and professor is already ready and I am smiling so brightly. "Look like she figured it out." Professor Lafe chuckles. I let go of Arcanine and run up to the professor.

"am I going to be a pokemon trainer?"

"yes honey. I hate seeing you be so sad inside the house all the time." mother says before the professor could say yes. he just nods his head though. I run back to mother and hold her tightly in a big hug.

"thank you mother! oh thank you!"

"now when your father finds out I want you to protect yourself with your new pokemon okay?"

"I promise." I smile and go back to the professor. "What do I do?" Mother goes outside as Lafe tells me what i'm suppose to do and how to battle.

"You use this to check your pokemons health and to collect data from the pokemon you caught okay?" he hands me a poke-dex. "these will be what you need to catch them..." he hands me five poke-balls. "You can only carry six so be careful on who you catch and who you want to be part of your team. and this.. this is your first pokemon." he shows me a desk with three pokemon in a nicely wrapped box. I open it and see three poke-balls. "fire, water, leaf." he points. I don't know what pokemon are inside but I know one thing. I look back at mother who is looking out the door in case dad wakes up and wonders where we are. I look at arcanine though and see he is looking at me with such a smile. He seems proud too. that made my choice.

"I choose fire." I say grabbing the fire pokeball. He chuckles and lets me grab it freely.

"Alright you are ready then."

"Can I let it out?"

"when you leave you can. Right now you need to leave." Mother says coming to me. Arcanine looking out the door this time.

"but I want to..."

"I know Tera but you need to leave now!"

"Come with me?"

"sorry but this is as far as I go." I whimper a little and hug mother for what feels like the last time. Professor lets me out of his large lab and I hug arcanine as well and run for the dark forest. I'm a little scared but I go for it. MY new adventure.

I run in the dark forest. All I see are the darker tree's. The pokemon in my hand still in its ball. its a fire pokemon maybe it can shed some light. I stop running knowing full well that I am far away now. I giggle panting slightly insane but I'm happy. i'm on my own journey now. I grunt falling down face flat and throwing my pokemon. I whimper as a light is flashed from the poke-ball and I see a pokemon form. it blinks and I see its dark red coat and curled tails.

"Vulpix!" its voice is high and it sounds wonderful. I grunt lightly trying to get up.

"hey." I say so very nervous. it just looks at me as I get my dex out of my pocket. I open it and immediately shows the vulpix pixal version. "vulpix the kind pokemon but can be vengeful when you pull the tails." I close the dex and put my hand out. "hi vulpix. how are you?" she comes to me and gently lets me pet her. "you'r very cute." I giggle and realize that she is not shedding any light at all. its still very dark. "come on we gotta go now, before father finds us." She looks at me with confusion as I start walking kind of fast. "come on, if we get caught I won't be able to keep you as easily." She nods and I stay slow enough to stay with her but she is pretty quick really. when the light was finally in the sky I had to stop and breath. I can hear someone behind me already. I look at my dex and point just as I turn to the sound. "ember Vulpix!" She turns around and shoots little fireballs of ember fire at the noise.


End file.
